


it only takes a taste (when you know it's good)

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e02, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: Beth goes out to fix the stop sign on her street, and Rio is there waiting for her. Everything after that unfolds a little differently.(Takes place in conjunction with the final scene of 2x02, "Slow Down, Children at Play")





	it only takes a taste (when you know it's good)

**Author's Note:**

> Started this over a month ago (ie: pre-2x04), so it's got something of a different vibe than I think I'd go for if I wrote it now, but I'm still pleased with it and I hope you enjoy.

            Beth couldn’t have said how long she’d known that she’d end up fucking Rio. She had a vague memory of the first time she’d seen him, of the adrenaline and fear that coursed through her, but that Rio – that Beth – felt like a distant memory.

            Since then, he’d stood so close to her so many times. He’d grazed his hand against her skin, he’d licked his lips, he’d eye fucked her, and at first she thought it was a power thing, a making her feel like she wasn’t anything but a sexual object thing.

            Until she realized it wasn’t her body that was turning him on. Rio looked at her like she was a force of nature and he was _into it_.

            Beth was into him looking at her like that. Dean had never looked at her that way.

            So sure, she’d imagined her fair share of steamy make-outs leading to frantic, aggressive sex. The first time she got off to the idea, she felt guilty.

            It came out that Dean didn’t have cancer and she didn’t feel guilty anymore, not even when she found Rio holding him at gunpoint.

            Even so. All that was different, a theoretical fantasy between her and her vibrator.

            And then she found him on her street in the middle of the night. She looked and felt vulnerable as fuck and she thought he was going to kill her. For just a moment, she wanted him to.

            He brushed her hair back and kissed her instead.

            That first kiss was gentler than Beth had imagined. She’d always assumed that things with Rio would come to a head aggressively, even antagonistically. Back seats of cars and dirty bathrooms and alleys had featured prominently in her fantasies because ascribing any real tenderness to their relationship felt like a lie.

            For a few moments, though, they kissed and it was tender.

            And then Beth’s hands caught up with her, emerging from her robe pockets to grab at Rio’s hips, back, shoulders, side, anywhere she could get a grip to pull him closer. He responded immediately, reaching up to clutch the back of her neck with one hand while his other hand slotted against her waist, smoothing over the flimsy material of her nightgown and clutching her too hard.

            It made her stomach twist and her heart thud so fast she lost all sense of time.

            Perhaps it was something about the rush, about the surreal-ness of the moment, that compelled Beth to stop the kiss – but not move from Rio’s space, in that moment she couldn’t have moved more than a few inches away from him without her world crumbling – and breathe, “Come with me.”

            Stealing from a grocery store had been reckless. Falling in with a gang had been reckless. But as Beth pulled Rio back toward her house, it felt like the most reckless thing she’d ever done, and he knew it; when she held the door open for him, he held her gaze, and he said nothing, but it felt so very weighted.

            Dean slept in full view of their path from the door to the staircase and Beth ignored him, ignored the fact that Rio likely saw him, ignored the fact that she could have easily woken him up when she went outside and that he could easily catch Beth bringing the man who shot him to their bedroom.

            No. It wasn’t that she ignored those things.

            Beth felt each of those things in her bones, but she didn’t care. It had been a long time since any of those things would have bothered her.

            As they reached the top of the stairs, she did allow herself to feel anxious, imagining the kids getting up for a late-night bathroom break or glass of water.

            They didn’t, and she trod quietly, Rio trod quietly, until they reached her room.

            Her door was closed and she promptly initiated another kiss with Rio, pressing her whole body against his and walking forward, pushing him onward until the backs of his legs hit her bed and his knees promptly buckled. He fell gracelessly onto his ass and pulled her along with. The jolt caused his mouth to shift against hers and he bit her lip, hard, sending a shockwave of adrenaline and arousal across her skin that made her moan softly.

            Dean would have stopped to nervously make sure that she was okay, a shit habit he’d gotten into as their sexual compatibility had gradually shifted and he’d started to always go too hard when she’d wanted something gentle, too gentle when she wanted him to fuck her senseless. He’d lost all confidence in his ability to read her, then.

            Rio, on the other hand, threaded his fingers through her hair and tugged as he nibbled on her lip some more, and it took all of Beth’s self-control not to moan so loud the kids would hear. He was holding her so tight, getting hard against her thigh, and all she could think, over and over, was that _yes_ , she _wanted_ this.

            After kissing her for some minutes, he hooked his thumbs into her robe before grazing his hands down her back, pulling the robe off and allowing it to drop at his feet on the floor. His hands lingered briefly at her hips before sliding lower to cup her ass over her robe. This took her somewhat by surprise—she’d always imagined him going for her breasts first, well aware that that was the part of her body where his gaze had always lingered.

            And then he was rising back to his feet, lifting Beth like she was nothing so that he could turn and deposit her back on the bed.

            Suddenly she felt like she shouldn’t have been surprised. It figured that Rio was as calculated about sex as he was about everything else, even as he looked down at her with hungry eyes and a hard-on that had to be suffocating in pants that tight.

            “Take your shirt off,” Beth whispered as he kneeled onto the bed to crawl over her. Her own voice came as a surprise; she’d almost forgotten what speech sounded like.

            Rio obeyed immediately, wordlessly, holding her gaze as he did so. His lips were swollen from kissing her, red from where she’d bitten him – she hadn’t even realized that she’d bitten him back – and he was smirking, thrilling Beth to her core.

            He ducked his head down, brushing his lips against hers for a brief moment before turning his attention to her neck, where he nipped and sucked at her bare skin. She curled the fingers of her hand around the back of his neck, holding him close and digging her nails in because she couldn’t make a sound.

            Beth could feel the arousal pooling between her legs, and she longed for Rio to reach down and touch her because she needed him to know how wet she was for him.

            Somehow, though, she wasn’t prepared when she felt his fingers at the hem of her nightgown, pushing the fabric up over her thighs to pool at her hips. Nor was she prepared for him to move back to kiss her lips as his hand grazed across her thigh and his fingers found her folds.

            “Damn, sweetheart,” Rio breathed. A younger Beth might have felt self-conscious, but all she heard was the arousal in his voice.

            Except that then he wasn’t kissing her anymore, wasn’t touching her anymore. Rio looked down at her and Beth stared up at him, trying not to overthink until he asked, “Do you trust me?”

            “No.” The truth slipped out before she could stop herself, and she rushed to whisper a qualifying, “Sometimes.”

            Rio considered her. She had no idea what he was thinking, and that was rare—she could usually at least make an educated guess.

            He looked away from her face, finding her hands in the darkness and taking them both, lifting them past her head and clasping them together against the headboard. “Stay,” he murmured, so quietly that she could barely hear.

            But then he ducked down to whisper in Beth’s ear. “Someday, when we do trust each other, I’m going to tie you up, and I’m going to make you come until you cry.”

            She whimpered softly – Christ she was into him – but Rio looked her in the eye, raised his eyebrows. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to wake someone up, sweetheart. You think you can stay quiet?”

            “Mhm.”

            “Good answer.”

            Rio returned his lips to Beth’s neck, kissing, biting, sucking shamelessly, with no regard to whether he left any marks, and she was too turned on to care. He found her breast with one hand, massaging it slowly; his thumb swirled lightly around her nipple, and the slight friction from her nightgown left Beth squirming.

            She needed him to fuck her so bad.

            He had other ideas, though. He kissed his way down her sternum, to her other breast, and he circled his tongue around her nipple several times before taking it into his mouth and sucking, hard.

            Before she knew what she was doing, Beth let out a gasp, arching against Rio and just barely resisting the urge to unclasp her hands to grab him.

            This prompted Rio to sit back up, perching over her with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. Even though he wasn’t touching her anymore, her nightgown was damp against her nipple and the sensation was a lot and nowhere near enough at the same time.

            “C’mon, Elizabeth. You’re forgetting already.” He brought a single finger to his lips in a gesture that Beth would almost call patronizing.

             She blinked at him and swallowed hard, but she nodded.

            Although Beth expected Rio to direct his attention back to her breasts, he ducked down and kissed her lower, at her stomach, then trailed his lips down to her thigh, sucking at her skin and making her tremble.

            His mouth – his _tongue_ – found her folds and she took in a sharp, shaky breath through her nose, squirming under his touch and immediately arching toward him. She was itching to grab for him, clutch onto him and dig her nails into his skin but instead she dug her nails into her own skin, the backs of her hands stinging and increasing her adrenaline even more.

            Maybe Beth couldn’t say anything or make a sound, but as Rio ate her out, she realized that, in her head, she was frantically gasping his name over and over, practically screaming it.

            She could barely think because his name was all over, his mouth and his hands were all over and holy fuck he was going to make her come so fast.

            Except—

            Beth started to see sparks, started to feel jolts of electricity across her skin and she was being good, she was being _so good_ , but _still_ , he stopped.

            He brushed his lips against hers, breathed, “I’m gonna fuck you now.”

            “Okay.”

            Rio’s pants were on the floor and he was inside her, she was so wet and she knew that he was into it, saw it on his face—the way his eyelids fluttered just a touch as he pulled out, thrust back in.

            Beth came less than a minute later, already too close to the edge to be able to hold back—her eyes were shut tight, her fingers clutching the headboard so that she didn’t move, her mouth falling slack so that she could exhale.

            It was hot that he wanted her to stay quiet and she hated that she thought so.

            She hated that she thought _he_ was hot, too, but clearly that didn’t stop her.


End file.
